1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing boxes made of paper or cardboard, whereby the boxes have a base or a lid with a glued-on sidewall and the sidewalls are formed from a strip with a beginning, an end, and connecting tabs on a long side. It relates further to apparatuses for manufacturing boxes of this type, whereby the boxes have a base and/or a lid with a glued-on sidewall, the sidewalls are formed from a strip with a beginning, an end, and connecting tabs on a long side, and the cross section of the boxes has at least one concave section and at least one convex section.
2. Description of the Background Art
The manufacture of boxes made of paper or cardboard with a cubic form with the use of fully automatic box erecting machines has already been achieved very well. The manufacture of boxes with a non-cubic form, particularly when the cross section of the boxes has at least one concave section and at least one convex section, continues to be problematic, however. Boxes of this type are described, for example, in the German Utility Model Patent No. DE 20 2006 014 009 U1 and in German Patent Application Nos. DE 10 2006 028 824 A1 and DE 10 2005 054 982 A1. The manufacture of said boxes occurs so that an elongated paper or cardboard strip forming the sidewall is glued onto the base formed of paper or cardboard. For this purpose, the paper or cardboard strip has a length that corresponds to the periphery of the base. Connecting tabs, which are connected to the strip by a bending line, are formed on the long side of the strip forming the sidewall.
To manufacture these boxes, the strip forming the sidewall is first glued to form a ring. The connecting tabs are then folded inward. Next, this ring is placed manually on a form, which corresponds to the desired box shape, and fixed in place. Subsequently, the base is glued onto this shaped ring. After removal of the glued unit, a so-called interior mirror, which covers the connecting tabs, is then glued in.
Because the described manufacturing method is substantially manual work, it is not very efficient. This is unsatisfactory.
Other machines for manufacturing heart-shaped boxes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,664,739, 2,240,445, and 3,643,554. U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,253 describes a machine for manufacturing boxes made of corrugated cardboard.